Ciel et Pâques, ça fait deux
by Kitotekika
Summary: Notre jeune comte est bien obligé de passer Pâques avec sa cousine, malgré que l'envie n'y soit pas. Et évidemment, Sebastian propose de faire une chasse aux oeufs dans tout le manoir et alentours, ce qui fera découvrir à Ciel les joies de la recherche dans des endroits plus paumé les un que les autres. Que va-t-il découvrir dans les recoins les plus sombres de son précieux manoir?
1. Introduction

**Bonjour le monde ! \o/ Je suis nouvelle et je sais pas encore très bien utiliser les outils du site alors si il y a des petits problèmes, m'en voulez pas s'iou plaît ^^'**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Domaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage…T_T**

**Le paring c'est Sebastian et Ciel, du yaoi bien évidemment :3**

**Le rating : T **  
**Je vous dis direct, je suis pas très à l'aise pour noter donc si c'est pas le bon, dites le moi ^^**

**Bon bon bon, c'est ma première fic donc soyez indulgent et n'ayez pas peur de mettre votre avis. J'accepte tout ! \o/ Enfin bref, Je vous laisse la lecture :3**

* * *

Chapter One

Ciel soupira. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter cela ? N'avait-il déjà pas assez enduré ? Bien sûr que non. Il devait **absolument **tomber amoureux de ce fichu démon qui lui sert de majordome. Et évidemment, en tant que diable respectable qu'était le concerné, il savait toujours tout sur tout et l'apprendra bien un jour. Sauf si sa vengeance s'accomplissait dans la semaine. Enfin bref, il était là, accoudé au bord de la fenêtre et n'ayant aucune envie de remplir la paperasse qui parsemait son bureau. Il observait les oiseaux perchés sur les branches des arbres, gazouillant avec entrain en cette journée de printemps. Ah si seulement il pouvait être un chat et faire taire ces bestioles que Finnian affectionne tant ! ces piaillement incessant en devenaient plus qu'insupportable, gâchant le calme si rare de ce manoir. Oui le calme. Vu que les domestiques étaient en congé –que Sebastian leur avait donné pour aucune raison d'ailleurs…ah si, Pâques. Le jour prochain étant la fête des œufs et des lapins, cela fera ramener Elizabeth et ses décorations roses bonbon plus qu'écœurantes. Ciel soupira une nouvelle fois. Sérieusement, qu'avait-il fait pour devoir se coltiner sa cousine durant toute la journée du lendemain et de devoir tout faire pour rester stoïque devant son majordome quand celui-ci l'habillait ? Surtout qu'il avait une montagne de papiers à remplir et des rendez-vous à la pelle. Il poussa un énième soupir et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Et Sebastian qui se comportait bizarrement ces temps en plus. Il faisait tout pour le taquiner et le mettre en rogne, à croire qu'il voulait l'énerver en permanence. Alors que Ciel était plongé dans ses pensées, deux petits coups secs retentirent.

-Entre. Fit-il d'un ton las.

-Et bien Bocchan, pourquoi paraissez-vous si déprimé ? Demanda le majordome en poussant la desserte et refermant la porte derrière lui, toujours avec son éternel sourire collé sur les lèvres.

-Tu le sais très bien, sale démon. Répondit le jeune noble en lui lançant un regard noir.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Fit le valet en posant une tasse de thé et une part de fraisier sur le bureau de son maître.

-Tch. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir Elizabeth et encore moins cette semaine.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Mais arrête de poser des questions ! Tu m'agaces !

Sebastian le fixa un moment avant de s'incliner.

-Veuillez m'excuser my Lord.

Ce qu'il devenait dans plus en plus susceptible son petit maître ! Jour après jour, il s'énervait pour des choses plus qu'insignifiantes ! La dernière fois il lui avait demandé de se concentrer un peu plus pendant ses leçons et Ciel s'était enragé et avait mis tout ce qui traînait sur la table par terre, encriers et vases compris. Son comportement devait sûrement provenir de la fatigue ou c'est l'adolescence qui approche.

-Que fais-tu planté là ? Ne devrais-tu pas retourner à tes tâches ? Je suis sûr que les domestiques ont fait du grabuge !

-Mais ils ne sont pas là my Lord. Répondit Sebastian en affichant un sourire moqueur.

Ciel s'empourpra et rétorqua.

-Et bien va nettoyer le hall !

-Je l'ai déjà fait jeune maître.

-Alors va faires les couloirs !

-Ils sont aussi propre qu'un sou neuf.

-Va préparer le repas de ce soir !

-Je n'ai plus qu'à le mettre au four.

Ciel bouillonnait de rage. Mais il faisait absolument tout ce sale démon !

-Bah fiche le camp et laisse-moi tranquille ! Cria le petit comte.

-Il suffisait de demander monsieur. Rit le valet en faisant une courbette.

Ciel lui lança l'encrier au visage que Sebastian rattrapa habilement. Pourtant, il ne pût empêcher le liquide de couler su ses vêtement.

-Haa Bocchan…que vous arrive-t-il ces temps-ci ? Murmura le majordome.

-Je suis simplement de mauvaise humeur ! Dit ce dernier en croisant les bras, les joues encore rosées.

-J'aurais cru remarquer…Fit le démon en essuyant son frac avec un mouchoir.

Ce qui ne lui laissa pas le temps d'apercevoir un autre objet volant non-identifié qu'il reçu en pleine face. Il s'agissait d'un presse-papier en verre qui lui brisa le nez ce qui fit couler du sang qui le salit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il soupira. Son maître devenait exécrable à la longue, il allait remédier à cela.

-Bocchan, dites-moi réellement ce qui ne va pas.

-Mais tout vas bien ! Et si tu veux me parler, va d'abord te changer et te laver.

-Bien my Looord… Soupira le domestique en levant les yeux au ciel, la main sur le nez.

Il sortit du bureau de son maître, laissa la dessert à côté de la porte et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il farfouilla dans son armoire, ressortit des vêtements propre et les posa sur le lit avant de se laver le visage. Son nez n'étant pas totalement guéri, il y appliqua une compresse maintenue par des bandages. Il mit ses habits propres et retourna voir son maître.

* * *

Dès que le majordome sortit de la pièce, Ciel repoussa son assiette, la paperasse et son thé, croisa les bras sur son bureau et enfouit la tête dedans. Un long soupire franchit ses lèvres. Dieu, qu'il en avait marre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait bien plus d'un mois qu'il avait remarqué son attachement un peu trop grand pour le diable et depuis, le démon lui menait la vie dure. Ou était-ce lui qui s'énervait pour rien ? (Se demanda-t-il dans un éclair de lucidité. Bah oui, il est plus très net notre Ciel adoré…) Il ne savait plus. Mais il avait besoin de dormir, c'était évident. Ses pensées sont embrouillées et ne tiennent pas debout. Le repos les remettra en place, ce qui lui permettra de faire de l'ordre dans son esprit à son réveil. La nuit porte conseil, comme qui dirait. Sur cette décision pleine de bonne volonté, il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les bras de Morphée.

Sebastian avait toqué une bonne dizaine de fois sans jamais recevoir de réponse. Il finit par rentrer, légèrement nerveux. Ce qu'il vit l'attendrit. Le jeune comte était assoupit sur son bureau, le petit encas qu'il lui avait donné à peine entamé. Chose rares, j'en conviens. Il ne devait vraiment pas avoir la forme pour ne pas engloutir n'importe quelle pâtisserie lui passant sous le nez. Sebastian déposa la vaisselle sur la desserte dans le couloir avant de prendre son maître et de l'amener dans sa chambre. Il le déshabilla et le borda dans les couvertures bien chaudes. Puis, il alla s'occuper d'une quelconque manière en attendant le réveil du jeune noble.

Ciel se réveilla, l'esprit totalement embrumé et le cerveau en compote. Où était-il ? Quelle heure était-il ? Il tourna la tête sur son oreiller et observa l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, laissant le ciel entre chien et loup, parsemé d'étoiles et de nuages roses et orangés. Le jeune noble se détendit et contempla la voûte céleste, tranchée par les ombres noires des arbres et plus ou moins bercé par les cris des merles et des corbeaux. Il était si absorbé par la contemplation des végétaux se découpant sur le fond arc-en-ciel de l'extérieur qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il réalisa seulement la présence de Sebastian quand celui-ci s'assit sur le lit de son maître, un sourire scotché au visage.

-Et bien Bocchan, je vois que vous êtes réveillé.

-Mmh. Fut la seule réponse qui passa les lèvres de l'adolescent.

-Seriez-vous apte à me parler de vos soucis maintenant ? Demanda gentiment le démon.

-Non. Pas envie.

-Mais pourquoi cela jeune maître ? Je pourrais vous aider.

-Mouais non, pas la peine. Je vais m'en remettre.

-Bocchan, je vois très bien que vous souffrez pour une quelconque raison mais sachez que je suis là et que je peux vous aider.

Ciel se retourna pour répliquer mais se ravisa en voyant le visage du diable.

-…Sebastian ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que…c'est de ma faute ? Demanda-t-il en pointant le visage du domestique.

-De quoi, monsieur… ?

-Ton nez…il ne s'en remet pas ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Il est cassé ?

-Mon nez ? Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout vas bien. J'ai juste oublié d'enlever la compresse.

-Mais pourquoi en as-tu mise une ?

-Il saignait encore et ne s'était pas tout à fait remis. Je ne voulais pas salir les tapis du manoir.

-Ah. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Un peu moins de dix-neuf heures.

-Quoi ?! Et tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?!

-Vous aviez besoin de repos, my Lord, alors je vous ai laisser dormir.

-Je sais mais…

-« Mais » rien. Restez au lit jusqu'à que vous soyez en plein forme. Vous en aurez besoin pour demain.

-Si tu insistes…Grogna l'adolescent.

-Oui j'insiste monsieur

-Mmh.

-Bien, maintenant, il faut vous rendormir. Fit le majordome en se relevant.

Ciel se retourna pour faire dos au diable et se pelotonna dans son duvet. Sebastian se pencha vers lui et caressa ses cheveux.

-Bonne nuit, my Lord. Lui murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Ciel se crispa un instant et se retourna brusquement, le teint plus rouge qu'une tomate. Le majordome n'était déjà plus là et seule une odeur de cannelle flottait à l'endroit où il se trouvait il y a quelques instants.

* * *

**Voili voilà :)**  
**J'espère que ça vous a plu et, dites...une petite review? :3**


	2. La course aux oeufs - Partie une

**Hello les gens! ^w^**

**Je vous poste enfin le premier chapitre! Navrée de vous avoir fait attendre mais j'ai été très prise par l'école et j'ai encore quatres autres fanfictions sur le feu, me tuer pas s'iou plaît! DX**

**Enfin bref, vos review mon fait énormément plaisir! Vous savez pas à quel point! :D**

**Donc, réponse auy review anonyme:**

**Hanna:**

**Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite, histoire de pas t'ennuyer! ;)**

**coccinelle:**

**Merciiiii! :D  
J'ai ENFIN réussi à le poster, c'était galère mais j'ai réussi :3**

**bob:**

**Boh bah contente que ça te plaise! XD  
J'écris vachement bien, mais toi aussi bolette :3  
Tu comprenais pas? Y avait des mots trop compliqués? Tu me dis sinon ^^'  
Et merciiiiiiiiii! ^w^**

**rosalunamikaelis:**

**Merci beaucoup! Je pensais pas trop que ça allait plaire mais apparemment je me suis trompée ^^'  
Oui, je voulais pas qu'il soit froid tout le temps donc je change un peu ^w^'  
Mais qui ne tomberait pas amoureuse de Sebastian... *o* :bave:  
Je te donne la suite, ne t'inquiète pas! :3**

**Le paring, le disclaimer et tout ça, aller voir au premier chapitre, flemme de le remettre -w-**

**Donc voili voilou, je vous laisse lire tranquille! :3**

* * *

La chasse aux œufs – Partie une

Le lendemain, le valet vint réveiller le comte aux alentours de dix heures. Il ouvrit les rideaux et remplit une tasse de thé avant de la poser sur la table de nuit.

-…Sebaaaaastiaaaaaaan…Fit le garçon d'une voix endormie.

-Oui Bocchan ?

-…Ngel eur…

-…Pardon ?

-L'est guel heure ?

-Précisément neuf heure cinquante-quatre.

-…Hein ?! Mais je n'avais pas un rendez-vous à huit heures ?! Fit le jeune aristocrate, cette fois-ci totalement éveillé.

-Je l'ai annulé pour votre bien être. Il n'était pas très important et vous dormiez comme une masse quand je suis venu ce matin. Je n'ai même pas réussi à vous réveiller. Répondit le majordome en souriant piteusement.

-Profondément à ce point ?!

-Oui. J'ai tout essayé. Je vous ai secoué comme un prunier, j'ai presque hurlé dans vos oreilles, je vous ai mis dans la baignoire pleine d'eau froide, rien y faisait. Et vu que vous étiez trempé, j'en ai profité pour vous laver. Cela devait bien faire cinq jours que vous n'aviez pas pris de bain et vos cheveux devenaient gras.

-Kheuh ! Bref, le programme d'aujourd'hui ? Demanda l'adolescent alors qu'une veine palpitait sur son front.

-Rien. Sauf la visite de Mademoiselle Elizabeth.

-Ah. Et à quelle heure vient-elle ? Fit Ciel en prenant une gorgée d'Earl Grey.

-Elle vous attend au salon.

Le garçon recracha tout son thé sur Sebastian et toussa comme un dragon attardé. Ce dernier recula, un air plutôt mécontent scotché au visage.

-Bocchan ! Un peu d'hygiène je vous prie ! Dit le diable d'une voix outragée.

-Q-QUOI ?! Cria le concerné en se tenant la gorge.

-Soyez un peu plus propre ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un-

-Elizabeth est déjà là ?!

-Oui monsieur.

Ciel le regardais bouche grande ouverte et les yeux quasiment hors de ses orbites.

-Bon, vu votre air horrifié j'en déduis que vous voulez vous habiller au plus vite pour rejoindre la marquise, je me trompe ?

-Oui oui ! Tu as tout compris ! Maintenant dépêche-toi !

Une fois habillé, Ciel laissa le nettoyage des draps plein de thé à son majordome et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. A l'avant dernière marche, il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol en marbre du hall. Il grogna et s'assit en tailleur en tenant son nez. Mais POURQUOI lui ?! Et Sebastian qui n'était même pas fichu de venir pour le rattraper ! Il allait le tuer, ce sale démon empaillé ! Alors qu'il se relevait tant bien que mal, un grand cri retentit et il retomba sur les fesses en suffoquant.

-Cieeeeeeeeeeeeel ! Que je suis heureuse de te voiiir ! Tu es encore plus mignon que d'habitude ! Fit une masse de nœuds rose en frottant sa tête contre celle du jeune comte.

-Elizabeth ! Lâche-moi tu m'étouffes !

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Lizzy ? Je suis ta fiancée et tu dois m'appeler par mon surnom ! Répondit la marquise qui, l'ayant lâché, faisait pivoter son doigt de gauche à droite.

-Bien Lizzy.

-Ouiii comme ça ! Maintenant viens ! J'ai redécoré le salon entier ! Tu vas voir comme il est mignon !

Ciel pâli. Oh non pitié. Pas des nounours et des nœuds roses à qui mieux mieux. Quand il déboucha dans la salle de séjour, il faillit faire une attaque. La pièce était remplie de peluches, de guirlandes et d'immenses œufs en chocolat…rose. Il y avait également un énooooorme lapin en peluche toujours de la même couleur que le reste. Mais la chose qui le laissa vraiment pantois, fut les lapins et les poussins ROSES qui picoraient un peu partout. Elle les avait peint ou quoi ?!

-Regarde comme c'est mignon ! Et il y a plein d'animaux trop kawaii ! Ils sont tout doux et tout gentil ! Tiens tiens ! Prends-en un !

Et avant que Ciel ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva couvert de poussins roses bonbon. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit sur Sebastian, la cane de son maître à la main.

-Monsieur, vous avez oublié votre…cane…

Le valet ne dit plus un mot, laissant place à une ribambelle d'anges durant laquelle il fixa le comte qui rougissait à vue d'œil –bien qu'avec la couleur des volatiles, il était plutôt bien camouflé…-

-…Bocchan…qu'est-ce que…c'est… ?

-À ton avis ? Des bébés éléphant ou des bergers allemands ?

-Ce sont des poussins, cela va de soi mais…enfin, comment dire…

-Regardez Sebastian ! Regardez comme Ciel est mignon ! Aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour vous !

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce donc … ? Demanda le domestique, peu rassuré.

-Voilàà !

Et Sebastian se retrouva affublé d'oreilles de lapin blanches et d'une queue touffue. Ciel tremblait en se retenant de ne pas rire. C'était exactement comme dans son rêve ! Manquait plus que les lunettes !

-Merci mademoiselle. C'est bien trop d'honneur pour moi.

-Mais je t'en prie !

-Monsieur, votre cane. Dit-il en tendant la dite cane à Ciel.  
Bien, j'ai une idée jeune maître. Si vous recherchiez des œufs avec mademoiselle Elizabeth ? J'en ai caché dans tout le manoir et ses alentours.

-Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Viens on va chercher des œufs ! Fit la jeune marquise en tirant l'adolescent par le bras.

-Oui d'accord mais où veux-tu aller ?!

-On va commencer par le jardin ! C'est là où on en trouvera le plus !

Arrivés dans le parc du manoir, Elizabeth lâcha enfin son doudou ambulant et lui dit d'une voix sérieuse (oui, elle peut parler sérieusement…heum…).

-On va se séparer pour en trouver un maximum. J'irai à gauche et tu iras à droite. Fit-elle en lui donnant un panier sortit de nulle part.  
Maintenant, c'est partiiiii ! Et elle disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

Ciel soupira. Apparemment, il n'avait pas le choix. Alors il commença à chercher dans les buissons et autres plantes qui parsemaient le jardin. Pendant plus de trois quart d'heure, il chercha mais ne trouva aucun œuf. Évidemment, cacher des œufs dans un jardin est bien trop prévisible. Il faudra chercher ailleurs, dans des endroits moins…classiques… ? Le jeune noble retourna donc dans le manoir et se dirigea à l'étage. Peut-être que dans la salle de bain…Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce et farfouilla partout. Il ouvrit les armoires, les tiroirs, et les vida de tout leur contenu, étalant serviettes et savons sur le sol. Rien, rien du tout. Aucun œuf décoré avec je ne sais quoi. Il laissa tout en plan et repartit, laissant à Sebastian le soin de tout ranger. Au moment où il passa devant la baignoire, il aperçut quelque chose briller en dessous. Il se pencha et découvrit un œuf recouvert d'un papier argenté, finement décoré de formes sinueuses. Il le contempla un instant avant de le mettre dans son panier. Bon, déjà un de trouvé. Il retourna dans le couloir et souleva certains tableaux, cherchant les précieux nœu-nœufs ( :3).

Il fouilla dans les pots de fleurs, dans les vases. Il en fit tomber un ainsi qu'une plante et se retrouva trempé et de la terre recouvrait les tapis d'orient. En ignorant totalement l'état de ses habits et du couloir, il continua son chemin et entra dans une pièce au hasard. Il s'agissait de la salle de jeux. Une idée lui parvint en tête. Et si Sebastian avait remplacé le jeu de billard par des œufs ?

Ciel se précipita vers la table et regarda dans tous les trous en jetant les boules derrière lui. Il n'en trouva qu'un, bien dissimulé sous les grosses billes et camouflé par la couleur sombre de son papier. Il le mit dans son panier et ressortit, laissant à nouveau au majordome le soin de ranger le grabuge. Deux œufs en une heure et quart. Il n'allait pas très vite.

Une fois dans le couloir, il voulut ouvrir une porte mais fut coupé dans son élan par le verrou. En levant les yeux, il se rendit compte que c'était la chambre de ses parents. Il tituba en reculant d'un pas, des souvenirs affluant dans son esprit et le déstabilisant complètement. Il se précipita au bout du couloir, essayant d'éviter la hantise du visage de ses géniteurs. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin pour reprendre son souffle. Finalement, Sebastian avait raison. Il devait faire du sport. Il avait vraiment très peu d'endurance. Mais peu importe. Il leva les yeux et tomba nez-à-nez avec une petite porte en bois sombre qu'il n'avait, jusqu'à ce jour, jamais vue. Il posa prudemment la main sur la poignée et la tourna doucement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et recula d'un bond en claquant la porte, le teint plus cramoisi qu'une tomate. Il avait vu Grell et William en train de…de…enfin…Bref ! Le plus important, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là, dans SON placard, à se faire Suçon & Cie ?!

Il rouvrit la porte pour vérifier si ses yeux ne lui avaient pas joué un mauvais tour mais ce qu'il vit le laissa tellement choqué qu'il tomba sur les fesses avec la tête du poisson qui sort de l'eau. Qu'est-ce que…pourquoi il y a de la neige tout à coup ?! Avec des sapins ?! Une grande étendue blanche se profilait à l'horizon, parsemée de conifère de toutes sortes et bercée par le vent et les flocons. A tiens, il y a un truc dans le ciel. …C'est quoi ce gros machin rouge et blanc qui…vole(?)…dans un traineau ?! Tiré par des rennes ?! Ciel ferma doucement la porte avec son pied, ne bougeant plus pendant quelques secondes. Quand, soudainement, il rouvrit brusquement la porte, se retrouvant face à un désert où une tempête de sable faisait rage. Il referma la porte, la rouvrit. Le referma, la rouvrit. La referma, la rouvrit. Tour à tour, plage et cactus ainsi que le pont d'un bateau avec une tête de bélier passèrent devant les yeux de Ciel, ébahit par le pouvoir de cette porte. Il la rouvrit une dernière fois, se préparant à voir tout et n'importe quoi. Pourtant, quelle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant un simple miroir. Il posa sa main à plat sur la paroi. Il soupira.

-Quelle drôle de porte…  
-Quelle drôle de porte…

Il se releva avant de…Une petite minute…l'écho, c'est normal ? Il plongea son regard dans celui lila en face de lui. Le sceau était bleu, les cheveux violets. Pas de cache-œil. Ciel hurla alors que l'autre tomba par terre en couinant.

-C'est quoi ce binz ?! Fit le noble en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Je te retourne la question !

Le bleu resta bloqué sur les paroles du mauve. Ça faisait bizarre de s'entendre parler…

-Alors, pourquoi tu gueule ainsi ? Demanda le reflet en se relevant.

-Euh…et bien…je fais une chasse aux œufs…

-…Je vois pas le rapport…Attend, une chasse aux œufs ? Dis, je peux jouer ? Je peux je jouer ? Fit le clone en sautillant sur place et en frappant dans ses mains comme un petit phoque.

-Oui oui…

-Géniaaaal ! Au fait, je m'appelle Leic. Ravi de te rencontrer !

Ciel regarda dubitativement la main que son interlocuteur lui tendait et finit par la serrer, ne pipant mots. Le violet sortit de l'autre « dimension » et se posta à côté du comte.

-bon, on y va ?

-Oui oui…

-Oh la la ! À ce que je vois tu fais pas très attention à où tu mets les pieds ! Fit Leic en regardant le couloir derrière eux.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Bah regarde le couloir.

-Oh…j'ai pas fait attention…

-Nan sérieux ?

-Bref, on la fait cette chasse aux œufs ou pas ? Répondit Ciel alors qu'une veine rouge palpitait sur son front.

-Ouiiii ! Aller on va par où ? Dis, t'as des chats ?

Le bleu resta perplexe une fois de plus. La manière avec laquelle sa copie changeait de sujet était assez déconcertante.

-Euh…non. Je n'aime pas trop les chats et j'y suis allergique.

-Mais c'est tellement mignooooon !

-Tu t'entendras bien avec Sebastian et Lizzy, toi…

-Hein ? Sebastian ? C'est qui, lui ? Et Lizzy ? Quel drôle de nom…C'est des chats ?

-Non, définitivement, c'est avec Sebastian que tu t'entendrais le mieux. Fit l'aristocrate en se prenant l'arête du nez entre deux doigts.

-Je m'en fous de ton Sebastian ! Moi je veux chercher des œufs !

-Mais c'est toi qui as lancé le sujet !

-Par ici ou par-là ? Ah, t'es déjà passé par là vu le bordel…ici ? Fermé à clé. T'as la clé ? Fit Leic qui l'ignorait totalement.

-Haa…oui mais n'y touche pas.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-C'est la chambre de mes parents.

-Aaah…et on ose pas y entrer ?

-Non.

-Bon. Et là-bas ? Cette porte brune ?

-Ca, c'est la chambre à Sebastian.

-Oooh…Et on ose y entrer ?

-Oui oui, vas-y seulement.

-Ouais !

Leic partit en trombe en emportant Ciel avec lui. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui fit que le bleu se prit le mauve de plein fouet.

-Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes !

-Aha ! Tu as mentiiiii ! T'as des chats !

-…Hein… ?

-Regarde ! Fit le clone en ouvrant l'armoire du majordome, laissant une demi-douzaine de félins à l'ai libre.

-Oh mon Dieu…il va me le PAYER CE SALE DÉMON !

-Il osait pas ?

-J'y suis allergique je te rappelle…

-Bah et ? Oh regarde lui ! Il est tellement mignon ! D'ailleurs, il te ressemble ! Il a la même couleur que tes cheveux. Et c'est aussi le seul à porter une clochette et un collier. Il est tout douuuux~

Hum…un chat qui lui… ressemble ? Simple coïncidence ou pas ? Se demanda Ciel en rougissant légèrement.

-Bref, cherchons ces œufs. Nous n'avons pas la vie devant nous…Kheuh !

-Ah, tu tousses…

-À cause des chats, je te l'ai dit.

-Mmh…Tu penses qu'il en cacherait où ? Sous le lit ? Dans la couverture ? Ou bien vers les chats ?

-Je dirais…dans l'armoire.

-Oui peut-être ! Alors…ah ? C ?est quoi, ça ? Demanda Leic en pointant un livre épais du doigt.

-Je ne sais pas…Kheuh !

Ciel le prit et regarda la couverture. Elle était simple, d'une couleur sombre et poussiéreuse. Il ouvrit le livre et observa son contenu. Il s'agissait de photos, dont celle que Sebastian avait prise de lui endormit avec Pluto à la fenêtre. Il la décrocha et l'observa longuement avant de la remettre entre les pages jaunies. Il s'assit sur le lit en compagnie de Leic et feuilleta le livre, le clone posant des questions sur chaque image qu'il voyait. La plupart étaient des paysages que l'on pouvait voir autour du manoir et des dessins au crayon vinrent s'ajouter aux photos. Il y avait un chat, et puis un de ces paysages. Une copie du tableau de ses parents, lui endormi et emmitouflé dans son duvet. Des plantes, les domestiques, d'autres animaux, des natures mortes, et tant de choses de la vie quotidienne. On voit également les toits de Londres, surplombé par la hauteur du Big Ben, des nuages, une main recouvert du pacte, le couloir d'où ils venaient, un gâteau d'anniversaire décoré d'un chapeau et d'une cane que Ciel n'avait jamais vu, encore des chats et des dessins où on voyait le comte dans différents endroits, différente positions.

-C'est beau…on dirait presque que c'est réel…Fit Leic en caressant un dessin du bout des doigts.

-Oui. Je crois que c'est Sebastian qui a fait ça…Kheuh ! Kheuh !

-Apparemment il t'aime bien. Et les chats aussi.

Ciel rougit avant de claquer la couverture du livre.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais on a des œufs à chercher. Kheuh !

-Ouais les œufs !

Le bleu se leva et sortit de la pièce en plaçant le livre dans son panier, suivit de près par le mauve qui sautillait à la manière d'un enfant.

-Dis, il est où ce Sebastian ? Je voudrais bien le voir, moi.

-Tu le verras, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais quand ?

-Quand ça sera l'heure du repas.

-Et il est à quelle heure le repas ?

-À midi.

-Midi ? Géniaaaaal ! C'est dans deux minutes !

Quoi… ? Dans deux minutes ? Déjà ? Ils avaient passés combien de temps dans la chambre du démon ?! Cinq voir sept minutes à vue de nez ! Pourtant, cela devait faire plus d'une demi-heure… Ciel soupira.

-Bon, et bien on va descendre alors.

-Ouaiiiiiis !

Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, l'aristocrate se stoppa.

-Ah, j'ai juste oublié quelque chose, attends-moi en bas. Tiens, prend le panier.

-D'accord Ciel !

Leic descendit tranquillement, observant la décoration du hall d'entrée par la même occasion. Une fois en bas, il s'assit sur les marches et attendit. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sebastian.

-Bocchan, mademoiselle Elizabeth a fait un malaise. Je l'aie raccompagnée chez elle pour sa santé. Si j'ai bien compris, elle avait vu une araignée.

-Oooh, il y a des araignées ici ? Demanda candidement le clone.

Sebastian, interpelé par la voix enfantine et non habituellement froide de son maître, regarda l'adolescent qui était assis sur les escaliers en marbre. Après deux ou trois secondes d'observation intensive, le diable écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

-Bo-Bocchan ? Qu'est-il arrivé à vos cheveux ? Et à vos yeux ?! Le pacte est devenu bleu ?! Comment cela est-il possible ?!

Le mauve pencha la tête de côté, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

Le majordome plissa les yeux, méfiant. Et si c'était ce stupide shinigami rouge qui s'était transformé pour le coller toute la journée ?

-Ah, Sebastian, je vois que tu es là. As-tu préparé le déjeuner ? Fit Ciel qui descendait les escaliers, un cache-œil à la main.

Cette fois-ci, le démon se figea telle une statue de granit.

-Ah c'est lui Sebastian ? C'est pas un chat alors !

-Un chat ? Fit le valet d'un air absent.

-Bien sûr que non, les chats ne savent pas dessiner.

-Ah oui, tu as raison !

-Dessiner… ?

-En parlant de chats Sebastian, que faisaient ces félins dans ton armoire ? Je t'avais portant interdit d'en avoir. Trancha le comte d'un ton sec.

-Ar…moire… ? Continua le psychotique qui se déconnectait de plus en plus de la réalité.

-Hey, redescend sur Terre, Sebby-chou. Fit Leic en claquant des doigts devant les yeux du diable inanimé.

Ce dernier sursauta une nouvelle fois et recula précipitamment.

-Bo-Bocchan ! Qui est-ce ?! Demanda-t-il en pointant le clone d'une main tremblante.

-Leic.

-Leic ?

-Ouais, Leic ! Fit ce dernier.

-Et comment se fait-il qu'il vous ressemble en tous points ?!

-Aucune idée.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais, aucune idée !

Sebastian soupira légèrement et se releva, la surprise plus ou moins passée.

-Bien, et d'où vient-il ?

-D'une porte.

-D'une porte ? Fit le domestique en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais, d'une porte !

-Comment cela d'une porte ?

-Je cherchais tes fichus œufs quand je suis tombé sur une porte que je n'avais jamais vue. Je l'ai ouverte plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois, quelque chose de différent se trouvait derrière. La dernière chose que j'ai vue fut un miroir. Mais en réalité, c'était Leic en face de moi.

-Donc, il viendrait d'une porte.

-Exact. À propos des chats…

-Monsieur, sachez que je suis navré à propos de cela mais je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher de les recueillir, hier. Ils étaient si seuls, souffrant dans le froid… Répondit le démon, des étoiles quasi microscopiques brillant dans ses yeux rubis.

-Nous sommes en avril Sebastian, et les chats on de la fourrure. Rétorqua le comte avec un air blasé.

-Faiiiiiiim… Geignit Leic en se laissant choir sur le sol, plus mou qu'un caramel.

-Bon, Sebastian, as-tu fais le repas ou non ?

-Bien sûr monsieur.

Le majordome les conduits dans la salle à manger.

-Étant donné que mademoiselle Elizabeth n'est pas là, votre invité pourra prendre sa place.

-C'est vrai, pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? Demanda le comte.

-Elle a fait un malaise à la vue d'un arachnide. Je l'ai ramenée chez elle pour plus de sécurité.

Le noble soupira tandis que Leic frappait ses couverts sur la table en répétant : « man-ger, man-ger, man-ger » en rythme avec ses coups.

-Au moins, je n'aurais pas à la supporter toute la journée. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour de telles gamineries comme la chasse aux œufs.

-Mais monsieur, vous serez bien obligé de la continuer. Votre clone semble réjouit à l'idée d'une activité amusante. Sourit le diable.

-Tais-toi et apporte les plats. Ordonna sèchement le jeune Lord.

La créature des enfers sortit de la pièce avant de revenir presque immédiatement.

-Comme entrée, une salade verte parsemée de capucines, de pensées, de pissenlit et de violettes. En plat principal, un ragoût de lapin à la sauge et, pour le dessert, une salade de fruits saisonniers.

-Oooh ça donne faiiiiim… Fit Leic en bavant sur la table.

-Et bien mange alors. Rétorqua Ciel en prenant une fourchette de salade.

Le repas se passa bien et sans encombre, si on laisse les cris de joie que poussait le clone de côté.

-Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas Sebastian ? Fit le comte avec un air agacé.

Le concerné se contenta de sourire, occupé par le rangement de la table.

-Bon. Leic, où as-tu mis le panier ?

-Tiens ! Le voilà !

-Merci.

-Ah, au fait monsieur, combien d'œufs avez-vous ramassé ?

Les joues de Ciel rosirent et il tourna les talons pour sortir de la salle.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-On en a trouvé deux ! Plus un livre remplit de jolies choses !

Le bleu se stoppa et tourna brusquement la tête vers son reflet, le teint plus marqué qu'avant.

-Mais…tais-toi, imbécile !

-Un livre ? Fit le valet, étonné.

-Ouais un livre. On l'a trouvé dans teuflgrbnbnm. Commença le mauve, coupé par la main d'un Ciel rouge tomate posée sur sa bouche.

-Je t'ai dit de te taire !

-Mfgblmnn !

L'aristocrate tira son invité hors de la pièce sous le regard intrigué du démon. Un livre… ?

* * *

**Fin de la première partie!**

**Oui c'est cours, je sais, désolée T_T**

**Mais...à part ça, une petite review? :3**


	3. La course aux oeufs - Partie deux

**Bonjour tout le monde! #SBAF# Mais aïeuh! Qu'ai-je donc fais?! #RESBAF# Aïe! Arrêtez de me frapper! #RERESB-**** Non non! Désolée, désolée désolééééééééééééééééééééééé ée! Mais arrêtez de me frapper! T_T  
Vraiement, vraiment mais vraiiiiiiiment navrée pour cette attente si longue soit-elle. A cause de mauvaises notes, de tonnes de devoirs, de camps de ski, d'exposés et plein d'autre trucs complétements débile, j'ai pas pu acceder à l'ordi °w°  
Bref, je vous mets le dernier chapitre, petit, certe, mais j'avais plus d'idées =w=**

**Bon, le disclaimer, le pairing, blablabla allez voir au premier chapitre. Vous saurez que je suis une graaaaAAAAAAANNNNNnnnnde flemmarde...ahem...**

**BREF, réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**rosalunamikaelis:  
****Ah bah ça, tu le sauras maintenant! ;)**

**coccinelle:  
****Oh oui, à rude épreuve! C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire! x)**

**blondiefofolle:  
****Je te donne la réponse ici même, dans ce piti chapitre tout pourri qui est sorti du néant qu'est mon cerveau! Plus sériseusement, tu as raison. Leic est presque pire que la fiancée de Ciel! XD**

**Bon, bonnne lecture! :)**

La chasse aux œufs – Partie deux

-Dis Ciel, pourquoi tu voulais pas dire à Sebby où on avait trouvé le livre ? C'est pas si grave qu'on l'ait trouvé dans sa chambre, si ?

-Question de principe. Et arrête de l'appeler « Sebby » ! On dirait ce stupide shinigami !

-Un shinigami ? C'est quoi ?

-Haa, oublie. Bon, continuons la chasse, qu'elle finisse au plus vite. Où pourrions-nous chercher cette fois-ci ?

-Dans la cuisine !

-Je n'y crois pas trop mais on peut toujours essayer.

C'est alors avec un air absolument pas convaincu que notre noble se dirigea en direction de l'antre du pyromane et de son diable adoré. Sur le chemin, Leic ne cessait de rentrer dans les chambres, fracassant presque à chaque fois les gonds de métal (ce qui, en même temps, aida Ciel qui n'avait aucune idée de où se trouvait la pièce convoitée…). Arrivé dans la cuisine, les copies conformes furent tout autant émerveillées par la propreté et la grandeur des lieux que par l'odeur sucrée et fruitée des pâtisseries flottant dans les airs.

-C'est donc comme cela la cuisine ? Je n'y aurais jamais pensé…

-C'est géaaaaaaaaaant ! Et ça sent trop bon ! Oh regarde ! Il y a un gâteau !

-Ce n'est pas un gâteau mais un mille-feuille.

-C'est quoi un mille-feuille ?

-Une pâtisserie faites de plusieurs couches de…euh…..enfin bref ! C'est fait en plusieurs couches et tu rajoute des fruits ou un glaçage. Et c'est encore meilleur avec de la crème anglaise…

-Aaah d'accord.

-Bon, cherchons ! Fit Ciel en ouvrant une armoire.

Il en sortit toutes les casseroles, les plats, mais toujours en faisant bien attention à ne rien casser. Comme il n'y vit rien, il continua ses recherches. Il ouvrit tout ce qu'il pouvait ouvrir, en sortit tout le contenu sur le carrelage et se faufila à l'intérieur des plus grands espaces. Leic lui, fixait le mille-feuille avec des étoiles dans les yeux, un filet de bave s'écoulant de ses lèvre jusqu'à la place de travail. Alors qu'il allait plonger un doigt dans la pâtisserie colorée, Ciel se redressa brusquement et se cogna la tête dans le buffet où il était avec un bruit sourd.

-Ouch !

-Hein ? Ciel ? Ça va ?

-Oui oui… Fit-il en sortant du meuble, se frottant la tête avec véhémence. Tiens, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Il lui tendit trois œufs. Un jaune poussin (hum…devrais-je dire : « rose poussin »… ?), un vert parsemé de fleurs et un rouge sang, peint de plusieurs teinte de cette dernière couleur. Il les posa dans le panier d'osier.

-Ooh ! On avance ! On en a cinq maintenant !

-Bof, ce n'est pas tant que ça. C'est ce qu'on aurait dû trouver ce matin.

Ciel sortit de la salle, suivit de près par Leic qui sautillait en trimballant le panier en tous sens.

-Dis, on va où ?

-Aucune idée.

-Hé ! T'as un grenier ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ne pas y aller ?

-Ouaiiis ! J'adore les greniers ! Il y a toujours pleins de trucs qui rappellent des souvenirs !

-Mais tout à fait. Répondit ironiquement le bleu en se dirigeant vers les escaliers du hall.

-Sérieux ? Tu trouves aussi ? On pourra fouiller comme ça ! Et dénicher plein de jolies choses ! S'écria Leic en levant les bras, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Ciel le regarda, blasé par tant d'excitation. On dirait une pile électrique, mais en plus performant…

-Bon, suis-moi. Dit-il au clone.

Ils marchèrent bien un quart d'heure avant de trouver le grenier car, évidemment, Ciel à un sens de l'orientation de manche à balai. Arrivés à destination, le bleu ouvrit la large et vieille porte de bois toute grinçante. Ils débouchèrent alors dans une grande pièce poussiéreuse, remplie de cartons et de boîtes de toutes sortes.

-On va galérer à trouver des œufs ! Y a tellement de trucs !

-Cherchons. Je suis sûr que Sebastian en a mis ici. Répondit Ciel.

* * *

Le diable, caché dans l'ombre d'un mur, écoutait les clones se bagarrer au sujet de ce qu'avait dit Leic à propos du livre. Alors comme cela, ils l'avaient trouvé dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi auraient-ils embarqués un livre lui appartenant ? De plus, le comte avait rougis à l'énonciation du bouquin en question. Pourquoi cela ? Lui qui montre si peu ses émotions. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, songeur. Arrivé dans le couloir de l'étage, la première chose qu'il vit fut le grabuge régnant devant lui. Des pots de fleurs étaient cassés, répandant leur terreau sur les tapis. Le sol était trempé et des morceaux de porcelaine jonchaient le parquet. Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes et ses chats s'étaient baladé et dormait au bord du mur ou sur une chaise renversée. En passant devant toutes les pièces, il regardait à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait plus un seul espace où marcher dans la salle de bain, des marques avaient été formées dans le parquet de la salle de jeux et les trois quart des boules roulaient par-ci par-là.

-Ma parole, l'a-t-il fait exprès ?! Se demanda le diable, une goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

Il prit ses chats en chemin et arriva devant les deux portes encore fermée. L'une qui est celle des parents de Ciel et l'autre, en bois foncé qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Serait-ce la porte dont laquelle le comte aurait parlé ? Sebastian se rapprocha et pressa doucement sur la poignée. Un homme se tenait devant lui, des chiens dans les bras.

-Que…  
-Que…

Un écho.

-QUOI ? Fit Sebastian en lâchant ses chats.

L'homme en face de lui émit un cri aigu en serrant ses chiots. Mais il se reprit et le fixa.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je vous retourne la question. Répondit Sebastian qui avait repris son calme.

-Eh bien je me nomme Sebastian Michaelis.

-C'est mon prénom également.

-Comment cela est-il possible ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Nous avons exactement la même apparence.

-Exact. Mais nos maîtres en ont une différente, ainsi que leur prénom. Les diables doivent sûrement rester tels qu'ils sont.

-Probablement.

-Voulez-vous entrer ? Votre maître est ici, si c'est lui que vous cherchiez.

-Effectivement.

-Navré de vous accueillir dans un endroit si mal rangé mais mon maître n'est pas très…ordré. Et si cela ne vous dérange pas, pouvez-vous laisser ces canidés dans votre manoir ?

-Bien sûr. Je n'aime pas trop ces bestioles.

-Moi non plus. Je préfère de loin les chats, avec leur coussinets moelleux et leur fourrure soyeuse…haa...comme les cheveux de mon maître qui sont vraiment agréable à soigner. Fit Sebastian avec de petites étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je vous comprends totalement. Répondit le deuxième diable, déjà accroupit à rappeler les chats de son clone vers lui.

-Bon, trêve de plaisanteries. Je dois juste ranger les quelques désagréments qu'a fait mon maître et je suis à vous.

Sebastian de notre dimension commença à tout ranger, réparant en même temps les dégâts dans le sol et changeant le bois imbibé d'eau.

-Suivez-moi. Je dois juste voir quelque chose dans ma chambre.

-Et qu'est-ce ?

-Voir quel livre il me manque.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Mon maître et le vôtre on fait une chasse aux œufs et sont passés par ma chambre. À ce que j'ai compris, ils auraient embarqué un de mes ouvrages sans que je ne le sache. Et je suis bien curieux de savoir lequel est-ce, car mon maître, habituellement si froid, rougissait. Répondit-il avec un sourire légèrement carnassier.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans la chambre, l'un portant tous les chats qui s'étaient enfuis des bras de l'autre.

-Voyons. Remettons d'abord les chats à leur place. Fit le propriétaire de la chambre en ouvrant les portes de l'armoire. Tiens, il me manque un livre. Celui où je dessinais ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, dubitatif.

-Vous dessinez ?

-Je le fait quand je m'ennuie. Souvent en somme.

-Et que dessiniez-vous ?

-Au début, je dessinais des paysages, puis des chats. Beaucoup de chats. C'était avant que je ne réalise complétement quel goût avait l'âme de mon maître. À ce moment, je ne dessinais presque que lui.

-Ce qui explique certainement la raison pour laquelle il rougissait.

-Non. Il m'aurait plutôt interdit d'en refaire, sachant que je ne le vois que comme un repas. Il aurait sûrement trouvé ça répugnant et n'aurait probablement pas rougit pour si peu. Répondit-il en refermant les portes sur les chats.

-Et si nous descendions ?

-Oui. Je dois parler à mon maître et vous vous devriez reprendre le vôtre.

Les deux diables descendirent les marches du hall, avec la même élégance gracieuse et mouvements souples.

-Voyons, où pourraient-ils donc être ?

* * *

-Ciel ! Ciel ! Regarde ça !

Ciel se retourna, fixant le mauve avec un air plus que blasé.

-Quoi encore ? Fit-il d'un ton sec.

-J'ai trouvé un œuf !

-Ah bah enfin ! Ça doit faire un bon moment que tu me ramènes toutes sortes de choses plus inutiles les unes que les autres ! Tu fais des photos à tous bout de champs et tu me fais essayer tous les habits que j'avais à mes dix ans ! Je ne vois absolument pas l'intérêt dans tout cela ! Bon, donne-moi cet œuf, qu'on en finisse. Répondit-il avec une veine pulsant à son front.

Ciel était habillé d'une marinière bien trop courte pour lui. Le short lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, le haut lui arrivait pile en dessous du nombril et il portait un petit béret. Tandis que Leic avait mis pire. Le short devait faire la taille de ceux qu'Alois mettait habituellement et le haut était tellement petit que son ventre était à l'air. Il portait un petit blouson par-dessus avec une écharpe, un bonnet et des bottes d'hiver.

-Bon, rhabillons-nous normalement avant que Sebastian vienne nous demander quelque chose.

Malheureusement, la porte s'ouvrit sur le concerné.

-Bocchan, nous avons un nouvel inv-…Que faites-vous ? Demanda le diable, l'air perturbé.

-R-rien de spécial ! Bredouilla le bleu en rougissant comme une tomate.

-Bah on cherche les œufs Sebby !

-Ah, Monsieur ! Je vous cherchais depuis longtemps ! Fit le deuxième Sebastian en entrant dans la pièce.

-OH ! Sebby-chéri ! Fit le mauve en courant vers le deuxième diable qui ouvrait ses bras.

-Vous m'avez fait peur ! Ne me refaites plus jamais ça ! Fit-il en serrant Leic contre lui et lui posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sebastian regardait, choqué, leurs clones s'enlacer et se bécoter alors que Ciel était prêt à exploser au vu des rougeurs s'étalant sur ses joues.

-Que…faites-vous ?

-Bah on s'embrasse ! Ça se voit pas ? Fit le mauve en embrassant son serviteur sur la joue.

-B-Bon…m-maintenant que vous vous êtes retrouvés…p-pouvez-vous retourner dans votre dimension ? Fit le bleu en bégayant.

-D'accord Ciel !

Ils sortirent tous, chaque adolescent se faisant rhabiller par leurs majordomes respectifs. Après plusieurs embrassades pour deux et une attente gênante pour les autres, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la porte qui avait conduit les amoureux dans leur pauvre manoir en ce mois d'avril.

-Bon, eh bien au revoir. Fit sèchement Ciel en croisant les bras.

Au moins, il n'aura plus à le supporter.

-Au revoir, et j'espère que malgré les quelques petits problèmes que vous auriez connus ici, vous ayez passé une agréable journée Fit le VRAI Sebastian en s'inclinant, une main posée sur le cœur.

- Michaelis, Phantomhive, merci de tout cœur pour votre hospitalité. Fit le clone en faisant la même courbette que l'autre.

-Au revoir Ciel ! Et à bientôt ! Fit Leic en prenant le bleu entre ses bras qui tituba. Mais avant de partir définitivement, j'ai un cadeau ! Tiens !

Leic lui tendit une photo. Une de celles qu'il avait prise alors qu'ils fouillaient le grenier. On voyait Ciel, en marinière, assis en tailleur et les bras croisés, faisant la moue en rougissant légèrement et Leic à côté, affublé de tout un costume pour l'hiver, tirant la langue à l'objectif et passant un bras autour des épaules de son clone. Ciel sourit doucement. Il allait lui manquer, finalement.

-Merci. J'espère que je te reverrais. Fit-il en lui souriant allègrement.

Leic, lui rendit son sourire et ouvrit la porte. Il lui fit un signe de la main et entra par l'ouverture, son majordome sur les talons qui referma le pan de bois.

Les deux protagonistes restèrent debout un moment à ne rien faire, l'un sondant son maître et l'autre observant la photo en souriant.

-Bocchan, je crois que j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Le livre que vous avez pris, voulez-vous que je le brûle ?

-Pourquoi cela ?! Fit Ciel en reculant.

-Je me disais qu'avec tous les dessins que j'ai faits de vous, vous voudriez que je le détruise.

-Non !

-Pourquoi cela ? Demanda le diable, une pointe de sarcasme apparaissant dans ses yeux incandescents.

-Tu…tu dessines bien. C'est tout.

-Vraiment tout ?

-Oui. Vraiment tout. Répondit-il alors que des rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues.

Sebastian se releva en soupirant puis se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Haa…Bocchan, j'aurais voulu vous l'entendre dire.

-Dire quoi ?

-Que vous m'aimez, pardi. Répondit-il en souriant malicieusement.

Ciel rougit violemment.

-Q…QUOI ?

-Allez, ne faites pas l'innocent. Vous ne pouvez rien me cacher, et vous le savez très bien. Dit-il en prenant le menton de son contractant entre ses doigts gantés.

-De quoi parles-tu, sale démon ?!

-M'insulter ne servira à rien, Bocchan. Fit-il en agrandissant son sourire et en le lâchant.

Ciel gonfla ses joues tel un gamin boudant. Puis il soupira fortement, prit la cravate de son majordome et tira dessus. Durant un dixième de seconde, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du diable puis le relâcha de suite.

-Voilà, heureux ?

Sebastian ne réagit pas, trop surpris par l'initiative de son maître. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de faire ça.

-Oui, très. Répondit le diable, les yeux brillant d'une lueur rouge sang et un sourire carnassier étirant ses fines lèvres.

* * *

**Ahem. Pourrite comme fin, n'est-ce pas? ^^' Me tuez pas si vous voulez d'autres fic! (argument qui à autant de pouvoir qu'un chaton mouillé...=_=)**

**Je m'éternise pas, donc voilà, je vous dis merci à toutes, merci chaleureusement pour toutes ces reviews que vous m'avez laissées et qui m'ont donné la force à continuer d'écrire cette fic aussi pourrie soit-elle ^^ Merci IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIINFINIMENT! :D**

**Avec l'éspoir de vous voir sur d'autres de mes fics ou OS, je vous dis: À la prochaine! ^^**


End file.
